


The Hunter Camp for Unruly Boys

by the-hxh-files (thehxhfiles)



Series: Happily Ever Never [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 90s AU, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Gen, Killua is such a spoiled rich kid, boys being lil shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehxhfiles/pseuds/the-hxh-files
Summary: A one-shot for my 90s AU with a cute little tale of how Killua and Gon first met.





	The Hunter Camp for Unruly Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little look into the past of Killua and Gon :)  
> Also it's just funny to me that they are both such little shits.

The first time I ever laid eyes on Gon Freecs I was twelve years old. As hard as it may be to believe, we met at the summer camp for unruly boys. I mean, “Hunter Camp”.

Why was I there? Well apparently my parents didn't find it as funny as I did when I simultaneously flooded every toilet in the mansion… again. “Off to summer camp with you!” they said. “Go spend time with the inferior children!” they said. I have a sinking suspicion my parents and the butlers just wanted a break from me for 2 weeks.

In any case, there I was, sitting on the shore, watching other kids fail at canoeing when I noticed Gon slip on the bank out of the corner of my eye. Now of course at this time I didn't know his name was Gon Freecs. So the only rational thing I could do at this moment was give him a name.

Even though I was completely aware this boy had just sat in the mud, that didn't stop me from calling him Shit Kid. He didn't even seem to resent me when the other boys started calling him Shit Kid, too. In fact, he just laughed along.

The camp counselor made me eat soap and I lost my canoe privileges. And I would say it had been worth it. I would say I was still laughing. But I'll tell you that I wasn't laughing when I got up the next morning and my designer sneakers were full of worms. I HATE worms. This was war.

It was 2 more days before I encountered him again. I would say he had been avoiding me but that's just the paranoia speaking. I finally spotted him again by the water, playing with some frogs.

“Hey! Shit Kid!” I yelled, feeling brave, but keeping my distance just in case.

He turned to face me quickly, a curious look on his face, frogs spilling out of his hands. His hair was such a dark shade of brown it almost looked black, and his dark skin was covered in freckles, anywhere the sun was able to touch. His eyes reminded me of sunshine and he was missing one of his front teeth. I mulled over these details for a moment before I realized he was waiting for me to say something else. Right.

“Did you put worms in my shoes?!” I shouted a bit more boldly than I had intended, my nerves making my voice sound very loud in my own ears. I stamped my foot a bit to emphasize my shoes, they lit up when you stomped them.

“I did!” he answered enthusiastically, eyes shining as the little LED lights sparkled.

Oh. Well. That was easy. I grew a bit flustered with his honest answer. I had expected him to lie about it. 

“Well...er… cut it out! These are L.A. Lights! You can't just go putting bugs in people's shoes! My dad paid a lot of money for these!”

“It's just worms.”

“I don't care!”

“I would say you're scared.”

I paled. “I am not!”

As if to prove a point he pulled a worm out of the ground with such precision I half wondered if he was some sort of weird human-bird hybrid. I didn't have much time to consider this as he began approaching me with the tiny wiggling demon.

I jumped back a bit, shoes glowing proudly, and his face broke into a large grin. He dropped the worm on the ground and it wriggled away as I heard him chuckle.

“It's alright, I wasn't really going to throw it at you,” he said.

I gave him another uneasy look as he extended his hand towards me. I don't think so.

“I'm not touching you,” I declared, “you have wormy frog hands.”

“You're more of an indoors kind of guy, huh?” He wiped his hands on his jeans.

I flushed.

“Yeah. You're real pale and you hair is super blonde. You've got expensive shoes and clean clothes. I bet you even have a maid!”

“Butler,” I scoffed.

“What was that?”

“I said… we have butlers. Not maids.” My cheeks were absolutely burning.

This Shit Kid attempted to whistle, but he was missing a tooth. Actually, why was he missing a tooth?

“Why are you missing a tooth?!” I blurted out. Even I realized it was rude, but it was far too late to take it back. The dark haired boy didn't seem the least bit fazed.

“Baseball,” he said kindly.

“You're… so weird.”

“Haha… Yeah,” he agreed easily. “My name is Gon, by the way,” he stated once again, extending his hand towards me for the second time. For some reason this time I accepted the offer.

“I'm Killua,” I breathed, trying not to make a scene of wiping my hand off on my shorts.

Shit Kid forgotten, I had just met my very best friend.


End file.
